Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver
by MissMarquin
Summary: A girl sets out on the adventure of her lifetime, meeting new friends and taking down Team Rocket on her way. Novelization of HGSS. KotonexSilver, KotonexGold.
1. Prologue

**A/N; So some of you might recognize this, because some of you might not have heeded my plea to read _Crystal's Edge_ before I took it down. Well, here is why I took it down- I'm re-writing it. And yes, I'm actually really excited about it this time around. Now that I have a computer, I can actually update with regularity- I've had this sitting around for quite awhile. I didn't want to post it when I was still stuck having to pry my fiance's computer from his death grip.**

**This will be in canon with my other stories- _Time Tells_ and _One Kiss_. This is, however, a novelization of the game, with some liberties taken, of course. In any event, you know who it will end. Or at least, where it will lead to. I also don't have spell check, so if you find a problem, let me know!**

* * *

"_Welcome to the world of Pokemon! This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokemon. People and Pokemon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with them, some people battle with them. _

"_But we don't know everything about Pokemon yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study them every day. _

"_Are you ready for your adventure?"_

_-Professor Oak, Pallet Town_

* * *

The night was cool and there was a breeze that blew. Silver hastily wiped a lock of his fiery red hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. Even someone like him could admit that the night was beautiful. His gaze washed over the great expanse and he let out a sigh. He was a small person in a very large world. Someone like himself was never comfortable in such a setting. He was hardened, with strict gaze, and he didn't like feeling so… tiny. No, for a person like himself, a person who was meant to become famous, to be powerful and triumphant, a night sky such as the one above him made him feel rather insignificant.

Silver didn't like feeling small. It made him feel worthless, something that his father had told him time and time again, before he finally left him. Silver clenched his fist as he leaned against the railing of the small balcony. After a moment, he released the pressure, uncurling his fingers and let out an angry grunt before turning his gaze back to the sky above him.

"I despise you," he muttered. It could have been meant for the sky or his father. He pulled his gaze back down and glanced over Cherrygrove City, sleeping soundly in the moonlight. "Tomorrow…" he said quietly. He hardly heard himself. He pulled away from the railing and turned on his heel to head back into the small room that he had booked at the Pokemon Center, sliding the glass door behind him closed.

He fell onto the bed unceremoniously before rolling onto his back. He looked back at the night sky through the window. With a sigh, his mouth quirked into a half smile.

Even a man like himself could appreciate the feel of security that came with the night, for, we only slept at night, right? The twitch was gone as soon as it had come and he rolled over on top of the covers, his back facing the window.

"Tomorrow…" he repeated, his voice a mere whisper like the breeze itself.

He closed his eyes and fell into slumber, dreaming of whatever it was he was planning.

* * *

In New Bark Town, at almost the same time that Silver had been on his balcony, there had been another seeking solace in the night. But unlike Silver, she did not hate the night. She loved it, and she stared at the stars adoringly, her lips tweaked into a beautiful smile. Her brown hair floated in the breeze, her bangs framing her face and teasing her skin. Her nose twitched slightly, and she wiggled it, resisting the urge for only a brief moment before she gave in and rubbed at it.

"Tomorrow," she said in a lighthearted, sing-songy tone. She was excited. She did a little dance on her balcony before stilling and looking up once more. The stars twinkled and reflected in her eyes. She couldn't help but smile again, her pearly teeth almost glowing in the moonlight.

Kotone did another little jig before stepping back into her room, closing the door behind her, and flopping onto her bed. She snuggled into the covers, pulling them to where they wrapped around her like a cocoon. She wasn't usually one to be so excited, but she had her moments.

She rolled over, facing the moon, looking at the stars again.

"Tomorrow," she muttered once more, before closing her eyes.


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N: I would like to preface this chapter by saying the following: Ages have been upped. I think that it's ridiculous to expect little ten-year-olds to be mature enough to go adventuring on their own without get into shit loads of trouble. Not to mention that it is _creepy as fuck. _I decided to make everyone older because let's be honest: It. Makes. More. Sense. So I'd put Kotone and Gold at about 17, and then Silver at about 19, since I figure he's a little bit older. Go ahead and hate me for it, but it's so much easier to work with. **

**And thanks to WigglyIcchan for the review, and the few who faved it!**

* * *

"_You must never forget that there is a place where everyone can shine." - Hall Matron Argenta_

* * *

"Hat? Check! Bag? Check! Pokegear? Ch—Oh right, that's getting repaired." Kotone smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. Twirling on her heel, she made sure that her television was off and that her bed was made before trekking downstairs to the main floor of her home.

The house was a simple two-story building. Brick on the outside and hideous flowered wallpaper on the inside, it was simple and unassuming, which was all Kotone and her mother could have hoped for on their similarly simple budget. The living area was decently sized and open, with the kitchen hanging off to one side. Her mother's room was tucked down the hallway, past the little half-bathroom that guests often used.

"Kotone!" her mother squeaked, jumping out of her chair and rushing over to her. The girl smiled tiredly—her mother was in one of her infamous moods. Luckily, this one seemed overly cheerful, so there wasn't too much to worry about, other than being slightly smothered. "Professor Elm was looking for you," she chattered away as she brushed some lint from her daughter's shirt, straightened her shirt color and tucked her bands behind her ears.

Kotone waved her mother away with a hand and said, "You can stop fussing over me, I'm fine!"

Her mother pulled back and smiled. "He said he needed you to do something for him, perhaps an errand? I know you were headed out with Gold… but why don't you go and help him out? I'm sure he could put the both of you to use!"

The girl moved from her mother and into the kitchen. "Yea sure." A bagel had been laid out with some cream cheese and she greedily snatched it up. "It's no problem," she said over a mouthful of food. "I'm sure Gold wouldn't mind either." The pair regularly ran errands here and there for the Professor anyhow. Swallowing, she beamed at her mother and hefted her bag onto her shoulder. "Well then, I'm out," she said with a wave.

Her mother moved to return the gesture before jumping up. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your Pokemon Gear is back from the repair shop! It's somewhere around here…." She bent over the coffee table, ruffling through the papers and this and that. With an 'Ah-ha', she straightened, the little gadget hanging from her hand. "Here you go, dear."

Kotone went to take it from her mother. Sticking it into her pocket, she said, "Thanks Mom. I'm surprised that they sent it back so soon… A cracked screen isn't a simple repair." Her cheeks tinted pink at the thought. She and Gold playing a game of touch football with some neighbors, and before she knew it, she had been belly-up with the screen of the gadget completely destroyed.

Her mother had moved into the kitchen, putting the plate Kotone had used into the sink. "Well, you know, a Pokegear is essential if you want to be a good trainer! You know, when I was younger…" Her mother turned to the dishes and began to recount the younger days as a Pokemon Trainer.

"Mom, I know all about your younger years, so spare me the lecture, alright? And I'm not even a Pokemon trainer!" _Yet,_ she thought idly.

Her mother shot her a playful glare. "Oh, and don't forget to set the day of the week," her mother said, before turning back to the sink. "You remember how to use the phone on it, right?"

Kotone rolled her eyes. "Mom, yes, it's not like this is a new toy of mine, you know? It's like riding a bike—once you learn, you don't forget."

"Well, regardless, isn't it convenient? I can always keep in touch with you!"

"Yea, just what I need," the girl replied, sticking her tongue out at her mother's back. "Anyhow, I'm out! I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yes, yes," her mother said, only half listening. "Dinner at six- Pot Roast!"

Kotone shot one last smile before she slipped out of the door. She had to admit that she was blessed with the region's best mother. Irritating and annoying at times, of course, but she trusted her to make her own decisions. It was nice to not have a suffocating parent like Gold's—his mother nearly cried in fear every time he left the house. It was kind of silly, considering the size of New Bark town.

Professor Elm's laboratory was down the street and around the corner from her home. She walked with a little skip in her step, eager to see what the Professor needed from her. Usually, he just needed her to run to the mart and pick up something for him, or deliver a parcel to someone in town. He was a busy man and a bit phobic of the outdoors, so he didn't leave his lab much.

The building itself was fairly plain. The first time that she had sought it out, she had passed right by it, thinking it was someone's house instead of a laboratory. There was just a tiny little sign to the left of it, marking it as the 'Elm Pokemon Lab'. As she rounded the corner, she stopped abruptly, an odd sight taking hold of her attention.

There was a man peeking into the window around the left side of the building. His fiery red hair flared brightly in the sunlight. Cautiously, she stepped closer. He didn't notice. Her curiosity got the best of her as her ears strained to hear the words his lips were forming.

"So this is the infamous Elm Lab…" he muttered.

Kotone's face scrunched up in a confused look as she tried to figure out what he could possibly be up to. She took a few more steps towards him, but a branch snapped underneath her foot, causing both of them to jump in surprise. "Ah," she said nervously as the man's head whipped up to look at her. "Um, excuse me…"

"What are you staring at?" he asked, his voice bordering on the edge of anger. He glared at her.

She blinked and stuttered more. "Ah, well, I—"

Before she could finish her thought, the man moved to her, grabbed her arm and threw her off to the side. "Mind your own business," he sneered.

The girl pulled herself back to her feet. "How dare you," she reeled, stepping towards him again. He shot her another glare before turning his back on her to resume his position at the window. Kotone puffed up slightly at the blatant brush-off, but instead of further provoking him, she turned on her heel and headed back towards the front door of the lab. For once, she listened to the voice of reason in her head.

"Mind my own business, my butt," she muttered, massaging her arm gently. "Damn, this'll bruise, I just know it."

Silver turned his gaze to glare at the girl's back. "How irritating," he said to himself. Agitated at having been interrupted, he turned back to the window to continue his surveillance. "Rather silly," he finally said. "There's almost no security. A few lab rats and the professor himself, but not as much as a camera." He pulled back from the pane and smirked darkly.

"This should be a piece of cake."

* * *

"My dear, there you are!"

Kotone smiled widely as Professor Elm rushed up to her and gave her a quick hug. He was geeky looking and in his mid-thirties, but good-looking for an older man. His hair was thinning slightly and he kept pushing his glasses up his nose, and he practically swam in his over-sized lab coat. He pulled back and smiled at her and said, "I've been waiting for you—I needed to ask you a favor."

She laughed. "When have you never not needed too? What'chya need this time? A trip to the mart?"

The Professor turned to his computer. "Ah, no, not this time! I'm conducting a new study into Pokemon right now, you see. I was wondering if you could help me with it, Kotone?"

She looked at him suspiciously, narrow her eyes slightly. "What do you mean, 'Help you with it'?"

He blushed bashfully and scratched at his head nervously. "Well, you see… I'm writing this paper that I want to present at a conference. But! There are some things that I don't quite understand yet. Trainers and their pokemon, the relationships between the two and so on and so on. So!" He pointed to the long lab table that was off to the side. A large white sheet covered it. Reaching over, he pulled it off, revealing three pokeballs. "I'd like you to raise a Pokemon that I recently caught. What do you say?"

Kotone gawked at him, her eyes shifting from the Professor to the pokeballs that sat on the table. They were round and sleek, white and red. Their glossy coat shone underneath the lights of the ceiling, twinkling slightly. She bit her lip in thought.

Being a Pokemon Trainer had been her lifelong dream. Both her parents had trained Pokemon, and even her Grandfather had been close to becoming a champion of the Pokemon League in his own time. Unable to hold her excitement for any longer, she let out a squeal and tackled the Professor in a tight hug.

"Of course, Professor Elm! How could I say no?"

He laughed, choking it out as she squeezed him hard. Finally, she loosened her grip and pulled away. Breathing heavily, he smiled and said, "Thanks Kotone! You'll be a great help. As you know, Pokemon are carried in Pokeballs, but it wasn't always like that. A long time ago, trainers and their pokemon walked side by side—surely this might affect the pokemon differently. It could change the growth of a Pokemon, or maybe how it evolves… This is what I want to research. I'm sure that we can delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of Pokemon!"

Kotone was about to reply when there was a loud beeping sound from his computer behind them. "Oh, that's an email," Professor Elm said, turning around and motioning for her to wait a moment while he went and checked on it. Leaning over, he read the screen for a brief moment. "Hm… Okay…" Turning back to face her, he said, "Hey, listen. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, that e-mail was from him, saying that this time it's. I'm really intrigued, but we're really busy with our research here…"

She smiled brightly. "Hey don't worry about it, Professor- Send me!"

"Going in our place?" he asked, mulling over the idea. She was honestly surprised he didn't suggest it himself. "Yes," he finally concluded, "that would work out brilliantly! I want you to raise one of these Pokemon, and it can protect you as you travel to him. Think of it as your first adventure."

Her eyes shone at the thought of her own Pokemon. He motioned her closer to the table and she followed, her gaze flicking back to the pokeballs.

"You'll be this Pokemon's first partner, Kotone!" Professor Elm told her excitedly. "Go on, pick one."

She picked up the Pokeball on the far right. It was much lighter than she thought it would be, barely weighing anything at all. "Chikorita," the Professor told her. "It's a grass type, weak to fire. It's very personable and easy to get along with."

She thought for a second before putting the Pokeball back down, moving to pick up the one in the middle. "Totodile," he said. "It's a water type, weak against electric type moves. It's a very gutsy Pokemon and can have a fierce temper." She placed the ball back down and grabbed the last one that was on the far left.

"Cyndaquil, the fire type. It's a shy little critter and often lonely. It tends to cry a lot."

Kotone's fingers froze as she held the ball in her hand. "Lonely?"

Elm nodded. "Yes, it's kind of its personality."

She considered for a moment and then said, "Cyndaquil. This is the one that I choose."

"Think about it carefully," he told her. "This is an important decision."

Kotone nodded. "Someone has to keep it from being lonely, don't you think?"

The professor smiled softly. "I think it's a great Pokemon too." He paused and let her take in her new Pokeball for a moment before getting back to business. "Okay Kotone, Mr. Pokemon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it! But, just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up." He jotted the numbers down on a piece a paper before handing it to her. She punched the numbers into her Pokegear before crunching the paper up and sticking it in her pocket. "If your Pokemon is hurt, you should to a Pokemon Center to heal them—"

"Professor," Kotone said, interrupting him, "I might be a new trainer, but I do have common sense. I can figure out the basics." Her lips quirked into a smile, and he returned to motion.

"Ah yes, of course." He paused a moment and then said, "Kotone, I'm counting on you."

"Hey Professor, thanks a bunch! You don't know what it means to be able to get a Pokemon from you."

He ruffled her hair softly and smiled, before pointing to the door. "Now off you go—I know it's sudden, but time is of the essence… The sooner you get there, you can get back!"

Kotone smiled and shouldered her bag, holding onto the Pokeball tightly. She turned away from him, heading back towards the enterance with a little skip in her step. On her way out, she was stopped by one of the lab assistants. He was a normal looking guy, not too tall or thin, and thick rimmed glasses sat on his nose. "Kotone," he said to her, "I want you to have this, you know, just in case." He handed her a potion, and she took it with a smile. Thanking him, she tucked it into her bag. "There aren't many of us," he continued, "so we're always busy. Thank you so much for doing this."

Kotone laughed and said, "It's not problem. An adventure is good for the soul, you know!" He smiled at her and she gave a little wave before leaving the building, a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Silver watched the girl receive a Pokemon from the Professor through the window. Scowling, his hand tightened into a fist. "If she can do it, so can I," he muttered. "I mean, he's giving them out like candy, it looks like. Besides, she's just a brat." At least, that's what he kept trying to tell himself. The more rational side asked, _Why on earth would he give a stranger a Pokemon?_

He sighed at the thought, crossing his arms. "No," he breathed, "that won't do, will it? I'll just have to take one for myself."


	3. You Got Burned, Bro

**Chapter 2: You Got Burned, Bro**

* * *

"_Hah! You better have some burn heal!_"

_-_Blaine, Cinnabar Island Gym Leader

* * *

"Well, who would've thought?" a voice called out to her.

She had just stepped out from the laboratory when she smiled and turned to face it. "Gold!" she exclaimed, her face flushed with excitement. "Look!" She held out her Pokeball for him to see. He moved to pluck it from her fingers, but she wouldn't let him.

"Congrats!" he said, a cheesy grin flashing across his features. His cap was pulled backwards, his black bangs peeking out from under it.

She pouted slightly. "You already knew, didn't you? You knew he'd give me one."

He shrugged indifferently. "He told me a few days ago. I told him to give you the first pick."

"First pick? Does that mean…"

His lips curled into a dazzling smile. "Yea, he's going to give me one too!"

She squealed in delight and pulled him into a tight hug. Gold blushed slightly in her embrace, but shoved off the thought as quickly as it came. She was just a girl, and his best friend at that. She pulled away to look at him and smiled even wider. He was good looking. Tall and lean, with a handsome face and a shock of black hair that poked out from underneath his hat.

"Well, congrats to you too," she told him.

"Who'd you pick?" he asked, pointing to the Pokeball.

She smirked at him and threw the Pokeball up into the air. "Cyndaquil, come on out!" There was a flash of bright light before it settled down, revealing the Pokemon. He was small and ratlike, bluish in color with a yellow underbelly. There were several spots on its back that glowed lightly like embers. Cyndaquil let out a loud yawn before turning around slowly on his back legs to take in his surroundings. Kotone squatted low to face him on his level. She held out her hands and clicked her tongue lightly, trying to catch his attention. "Cyndaquil," she cooed, "Look over here."

The fire rat whipped his head towards her voice and quivered in fear before letting out a small yelp. Gold who had been watching the interaction with interest, doubled over in laughter. "Arceus, Kotone, that was priceless."

She glared at her so-called-best friend before turning back to the Pokemon. "Hey, hey, calm down," she said, trying to soothe him with a voice as soft as silk. Cyndaquil stopped quivering and took a tentative step towards her. "Yea," she said, "That's it!"

He sniffed her hand carefully before deciding that she was safe enough to be near. "I'm Kotone," she told him. "I'm your new trainer. We're going to be good friends! At least, I hope so." Cyndaquil shuffled closer to her and she scooped him up into her arms without much thought. Surprised and frightened, the Pokemon let out a cry as his back burst into flame. Kotone yelped loudly and dropped him, her arms searing in pain.

"Kotone!" Gold shouted, falling to her side.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she cried. Her arms were red and burnt, the skin on the insides of her arms puffing up with little bubbles.

Gold winced at the sight. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Hang on, this'll hurt." Uncapping it, he poured the contents over her arms, trying to cool off the burns. She grimaced, grinding her teeth. The Cyndaquil watched the two, fretting over what had happened.

"Back," Gold warned when the rat tried to step closer. But then his voice softened. "Just for a moment." He turned his attention back to Kotone. "Hey, let's get you to my Mom, she can take a look, okay?"

She nodded mutely and turned to the Cyndaquil, who ducked his head under his little arms. "Hey," she said softly. "We know it was an accident. Come here." The Pokemon quivered and shook it's head, fearing that she was still mad. She just nodded. "Well, hey, just follow us, okay?"

Gold helped her up and they headed in the direction of his house, which was closer to the Lab than her own. Cyndaquil followed them, slowly, maintaining a distance between himself and the humans.

* * *

Silver had watched the scene with a morbid curiosity. While the girl was annoying and irritating—doubly so now that she had an equally irritating friend—he was interested in what type of Pokemon the Professor had given to her. The Cyndaquil had been too cutesy for his person taste, and a fraidy cat at that. It wouldn't have lasted long in his care.

_How could she have settled for something as weak as that little_ rat, he thought_. It's scared of her, and she's its trainer!_

Not to mention the entire bursting into flame at mere contact. He winced slightly at the thought of being burned, but almost immediately forgot about it. "Deserve it, she did, for picking some little runt for her Pokemon." he muttered lowly. _Arceus, I hope he has better ones in the lab. I'd kill myself If I got stuck with something like that._

Still, he found himself staring off after them as they walked down the street.

* * *

Two-story like her own home, Gold's house had wood paneling on the outside, and a neatly trimmed lawn. The inside was cramped with furniture and clutter, almost like a flea market had thrown up there. They maneuvered their way around piles of things and knickknacks. Kotone rounded a corner and then a stack of papers, heading her way into the kitchen. Having practically grown up in this house, as well as her own, she could navigate it with her eyes shut.

"Mom," Gold called out, trying not to sound frantic. "Mom, hey! We need you!"

"What?" she asked, coming into the kitchen from laundry room off to the side. She was a retired nurse, and after taking one look at them, she ushered them into seats at the kitchen table. "Good grief," she muttered, "You kids are always getting into trouble. What on earth happened his time?" She held her arms lightly as she inspected them. The red and inflamed skin was shiny and hot to the touch. Kotone bit her lip and pointed to the Cyndaquil that stood in the kitchen doorway.

Gold's mother pursed her lips tightly as she surveyed the creature. "I see. So the Professor gave you a pokemon as well?"

"Yea," she bit out, "but as you can see, we don't quite understand each other yet."

"It's not like that," Gold broke in before his mother could say anything else. "The little guy was just nervous, and freaked out when she tried to pick him up."

Kotone smiled halfheartedly, despite her pain. "Well, Prof. Elm did warn me. I should've listened better."

His mother let go of her arms. "Well, they aren't horrifically bad burns. A little salve and some bandages, and you should be good in about week or two. They'll hurt, but you'll recover. You're lucky though—he could've done worse damage."

Cyndaquil squeaked shyly at that notion. As she got up to get the items she needed, Kotone moved to call him over. The fire rat crawled to her and then hesitated. Slowly and with a grimace, she reached out and rubbed his head. He had short, rubbery fur, and it wasn't really soft. He shivered slightly, but didn't burst into flame.

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm not mad." She laughed and rubbed his head again, and this time, he let out a timid, but friendly squeak. Though he kept his distance, he let her pet him.

Once some ointment had been applied, and her bandaged wrapped and set, she stood and thanked Gold's mother. "I'm sorry for the bother," she said sheepishly.

The woman shook her head. "No, no, I'm glad that you had to sense to come here first. But be more careful! And no more picking up strange Pokemon—let this be a lesson."

Kotone nodded, said her thanks once more, and she and Gold left as fast as they had come. "Don't you think you're pushing yourself too hard?" Gold asked when she told him about her visit with the Professor.

"Come on," she pleaded. "I promised the Professor I'd do this for him."

He crossed his arms as his gaze narrowed. "But still, those are some nasty burns."

She glared back and wiggled her arms. "It hurts a little, but I'm fine! The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can come home and rest, right? I also have to tell my mother."

"I suppose…" he muttered, but he knew that arguing any father was pointless. Kotone was the most stubborn person he knew, aside from himself.

She stopped abruptly and pulled him into a tight hug and said, "Thanks though, for bringing me to your mom."

He blushed slightly and shrugged. "Whatever," he said, pushing her away. She pulled back and grinned widely. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and with a little wave, turned on her heel to head back to her house. "Hey wait," he called out after her. She paused and looked back. His voice caught and then he said, "Uh, be careful, you hear?"

She let out a laugh. "What, do you think I'm going all the way to the Pokemon League, or something? It's only just past Cherrygrove City. I'll be back tomorrow night!" With that, she turned around again and started down the road. Cyndaquil walked by her ankles, but far enough to remain comfortable, as she as he was.

Gold frowned slightly as he watched her retreating form. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

99999

Kotone's mother hadn't been too thrilled to see her daughter come home bandaged and grimacing every time she moved her arms. She stood there, her arms crossed as she surveyed her daughter with a stern and somewhat displeased look, and Kotone could only smile sheepishly before pointing to the Cyndaquil that stood a good five feet away from her.

"Really Mom," she reassured her, "I'm fine! Gold's mom patched me up no problem."

The woman didn't drop her disapproving gaze. Finally, she sighed dramatically before settling onto the couch. "Goodness, Kotone, you still could have been more careful."

Kotone scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, I'll admit, I was a little reckless."

"A lot reckless."

"Right, a lot reckless. Still! He's sorry, and he's starting to warm up to me!"

Her mother couldn't help but crack a smile at that, and scooted over so her daughter could sit next to her. She recounted all that happened at the lab, from the Mr. Dark and Mysterious shoving her around, to picking a pokemon, and then getting hurt. Her mother had a slight frown on her face at the end of it.

"I see," she told Kotone when she was done. "This trip sounds a little difficult." She saw her daughter's face fall and quickly added, "But when someone asks something like that of you… well, it must be important, right? Especially since it's Professor Elm."

"Yea," Kotone said before pausing. "I'm really glad he asked me. I mean, I've always wanted to go on an adventure!"

"You're only going to Cherrygrove and just past," her mother said. "Get your head out of the clouds."

But her daughter didn't reply immediately and instead frowned again. Finally, she said, "Yea, I guess you're right." She didn't sound convinced and her mother watched her for a moment.

"Well, in any case, I don't want you leaving just yet." Kotone turned to reply, but she cut her off. "No! Look at your arms! At least wait a day or two."

"It's urgent, The Professor said so!" But her mother glared at her and she shrunk back. "I'll leave the day after tomorrow," she finally muttered, hoping that the Professor wouldn't mind _too_ much. At least, that's what she told herself.

Her mother nodded approvingly, and though still wary, accepted the compromise. And then she smiled. "Well, you're Pokemon sure is cute, even if a little shy!"

Kotone brightened. "Yea, Cyndaquil's still getting used to me, but I'm sure we'll become real close!" And mother waved to the little creature, and he squeaked lightly, causing them to laugh. She began to recount her younger days, reminencing on her old adventures. Kotone rolled her eyes dramatically, but leaned back comfortably in her seat as she listened. And before she knew it, Cyndaquil had roamed closer, sniffing here and there and nuzzling her hand lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter is short and sucky. I'm not really happy with this one in both length and content. I was afraid that it was too, er, cheesy and reminicent of the TV show, which is not what I wanted. However, Cyndaquil is very lonely in nature, and flares up when it feels threatened, so staying true to the characters of this story, there wasn't much I could do. I had a fun time trying to figure out Gold's personality- Most people tend to write him up as a cheerful and peppy boy- which I kind of hate, so don't look for that here. I see him as more the 'dazzling charmer' of the Pokemon world. I don't really know why. **

**Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to cut out the last bit and save it for the next.  
**

**Thanks to _Wiggly Icchan_ who betad this for me. If you are interested in being a beta, just drop a note! Thanks to everyone who faved this story as well! Until the next!  
**


	4. Criminal Intentions

Chapter 3: Criminal Intentions

* * *

"_I don't know or care if what I'm doing is right…"_

-Ariana, Team Rocket.

* * *

Silver had been right—there were no security cameras, and it astounded him. All of the Pokemon, information**,** and the _wealth_ that The Elm Pokemon Lab had within its walls, and not a single security measure taken to secure it all. He had waited until late that night to infiltrate the building. An assistant stepped through the front door, adjusting the strap of his bag as he walked off towards his car. Silver crept around the corner slowly and grabbed the door before it shut. Ducking inside and against the wall, he clung to the shadows, holding his breath and waiting.

There were footsteps heading away from him, signaling another assistant headed down the hallway. _One, two, three,_ he counted and then pushed off of the wall and around the corner. He surprised the the man by coming up from behind. Silver threw his arms around his neck and squeezed, knocking the man out with little effort. The assistant fell limp to the floor as Silver crept along the wall towards the main research room.

The room was easy to find, with all the signs pointing him in the rightdirection and he couldn't resist a little chuckle under his breath. All of this came too easily to him. He had one into only one person, and he was sure that if he ran into another, he could take them down with minimal effort. His chuckle turned into a scowl though, and he decided the sooner this was over with, the better. He slipped into the room and there was the Professor**;** his back facing him.

"Ah, Carl, I need you to go get something from storage for me," he said, unaware that it was an intruder in the room, and not his assistant. Silver didn't respond, only stepped closer, and his silence caused the Professor to turn around. His eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Carl. "Who are—"

"I want a Pokemon," Silver stated simply.

Professor Elm blinked and said, "Excuse me?"

Silver put a cap on his ill temper. "I want a Pokemon," he repeated, "and you're going to give me one."

The older man's face hardened. "Absolutely not! What makes you think I'd give you one after sneaking into here?"

The boy's face grew into a scowl as he stepped closer. "Really, it'd just be easier if you gave me one. I'll leave, just like that."

Elm paused and regarded him carefully, and then surprised Silver by swinging a fist at it. He had quick reflexes and dodged the punch with east. He swung a punch back, clocking the Professor right in the jaw. He staggered, nursing his jaw with his hand.

"I'll lose my temper soon," Silver warned, his grey eyes glinting dangerously.

Elm spared a glance at him, and was somewhat frightened by his dark gaze. A small drip of blood slipped from his lips and he wiped it away. "No," he said hoarsely.

Silver just stood there and stared. "Last chance."

"No," was the Professor's reply.

Silver moved to punch him again, catching him in the gut. Elm doubled over and spat blood onto the floor. The Professor was down and he knew he didn't have a lot of time—this was his chance. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on the table, two pokeballs sitting on top. Running to it, he snatched one up without a thought. He looked back to the Professor and said, "I told you, it would have just been easier." Tucking the ball into his pocket, he ran from the room without another word.

He booked down the hallway, jumping over the limp form of the assistant before backtracking his way out of the lab. He sprinted out the front door and turned a blind corner. He didn't really care what direction he went as long as it was away from there, and hidden. He turned another corner and then ducked into a copse of trees along a sidewalk. And he waited, and panted, trying to catch his breath.

Sirens picked up in the distance, and then Police cars barreled down the road right past him, heading towards the Lab. He sighed in relief, sagging against the tree. But he couldn't relax just yet. He waited a few more minutes before pushing away from the trees and back onto the street. With a quick glance around, he burst from the trees, booking it down the street towards route 29.

The sooner he got out of there, the better.

* * *

Professor Elm waited a long moment before pulling himself up and hitting the panic button next to his computer. It didn't do much except call the police, and he was sure that the boy would get away. He sat in his chair and let out a long exhale before looking to the table.

He pitied whichever Pokemon he ended up grabbing.

Running his hand along his face, he leaned back to grab a tissue. Just as he began to blot at his broken lip, his assistant Carl came into the room, groggy and slightly disoriented. One look at the Professor sobered him up enough, and he rushed to the man's side.

"Elm! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, even though he didn't look it. He glanced at Carl sternly. "You?"

The man rubbed at his neck softly. "I was attacked," he said. "Next thing I know, I wake up on the floor and stumble in here to see you like this."

The Professor nodded. "I thought as such."

"What did he want?"

Elm pointed to the white table. There was only one pokeball left, and Carl frowned. The Professor stood and went to the sink at the side of the room. It was large and metal, mostly for lab experiments, and he leaned over to sweep his hands under the water. He splashed his face, wiping away the blood that had crusted over. His lip was swelling, but the blood had stopped. His ribs ached and were likely bruised, but he would survive. As he turned back to Carl, the Police burst into the room, guns held high and ready to attack.

When they saw that the room was safe, one of the officers lowered his gun, and the Professor beckoned them into the room as he began to explain what exactly had happened there.

* * *

The Totodile stared back at him, dancing a little jig, and it was taking everything that Silver had in him to not reach out and strangle the stupid lizard. He had stopped at the Rest Home on Route 29, halfway between Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town. The receptionist had given him a room without much trouble, so he assumed that there were no descriptions of him out and about yet. And so, once he was settled into his small bunk for the night, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had let the Pokemon out.

The Totodile had promptly snapped his jaws around his hand not less than a minute outside of the pokeball, almost like it could sense that he was a bad guy. Obscene curses, ripped flesh and bandages later, they sat there, staring at each other warily.

Silver was gazing at him with a rock hard gaze**:** his grey eyes steely. The Totodile stared back, but had a spring in its step, almost like it was dancing to some tune that only it could hear. The red-headed boy scowled and smacked at it.

"Stop that, you little ingrate," he muttered, and the Totodile did. They stared again, and as Silver moved to say something else, the lizard mustered up a Water Gun attack, and spat water right into the boy's face, cackling in some sort of reptilian laugh afterwards.

Silver wasn't amused though, and as he wiped the water from his face, his scowl turned into the nastiest glare he could muster. The Totodile stopped dancing and watched the man warily. "If you _ever_ do something like that again," Silver said, his voice dripping with acid, "I will make sure that you regret it."

Before the Totodile could make a sound of protest, there was a flash of silver light as Silver pressed the button on the pokeball, and the pokemon was swept away into its confinement.

He stared at the ball in his hand, suddenly very angry.

_Worthless,_ he thought. _Lacks __discipline__, and for all I know, he could be a complete weakling. _

"If I wasted my time," he thought out loud, tossing the ball into his bag a little more roughly than he probably should have. "I'm going to be very mad."

He sat there in silence for another moment, pondering, before he stood and took his shirt off. Lying back down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, thinking. Sleep came to him very slowly, and he dreamt of a girl who got burned, and her Cyndaquil.

* * *

"Red hair and grey eyes, about this tall." Professor Elm paused and held his hand a few inches taller than him. "A man, er, actually, more like a boy. A teenager, with a dark shirt and matching pants." Other than that, there wasn't much else to describe. The Police officer that he was talking to nodded, jotting down something on his little clip-board.

"And he took a pokeball?" he asked in confirmation.

The Professor nodded in return. "A Totodile." He had already checked earlier, opening the last pokeball to find a Chikorita. It didn't relieve him one bit—Totodiles were known for having a fiery disposition and jaws that matched it. Quite dangerous in the hands of a criminal like this boy had been.

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Never. He wasn't remotely familiar—I don't think he was from around here."

The officer looked at him carefully. "You think he came here just to steal a pokemon?"

Elm shrugged. He had seen stranger things, and honestly, being the only lab in the region, it wasn't that far-fetched of an idea. "He seemed to know what he was doing, like he had planned it out," the Professor finally said. "He waited until dark, took out Carl with no problem, and then knew exactly where to look. It was well thought out."

The officer wrote more words down on the paper and then capped his pen before putting it into his pocket. "Well Professor, that's really about it. The crew will keep taking evidence and dusting things for fingerprints, but that's really about all we can do. I'll stop by tomorrow with a copy of the incident report."

"Yes, please," Elm said. The Officer nodded and left, leaving behind the disheveled Professor, and a few of the Crime Scene unit, still gathering the things they needed. He sat in his chair for a long moment, before turning around to his computer. Perhaps if he returned to his work, he'd be able to focus on the day better.

At least, that's what he tried to tell himself, but he couldn't help but think of the poor pokemon that had ended up with the man. He silently said a little prayer for it, wishing it good luck in the future. He had a feeling that it would need it.

* * *

**A/N- This. Chapter. Is. Boring. It's short, boring and blegh. And I'm so sorry. But honestly, this is neccessary character building stuff. So... deal with it. Next chapter will be more exciting, longer and whatnot. So, look forward to that. **


End file.
